


Harry Potter and the Time His Son Got Married Behind His Back

by Frosty_The_Idiot



Series: Harry Potter and the Tales of G A Y [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Draco is happy for his son, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, its lowkey cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_The_Idiot/pseuds/Frosty_The_Idiot
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy could never say no to his boyfriend. Especially not when he proposes in the middle of the night, and insists they get married at that exact moment. The two set out on an adventure, leaving Hogwarts and having a wedding behind their parents back. Then when it comes to Christmas, they have to reveal it all.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Tales of G A Y [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549276
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Harry Potter and the Time His Son Got Married Behind His Back

The Slytherin common room was freezing at night. Even more so now that Christmas was approaching. Albus hated the cold. He would prefer to kiss the giant squid than to constantly be cold. Although, he had to admit there was one bonus to sleeping in the dungeons. The bonus one may ask? The cold meant he had an excuse to snuggle into Scorpius, his boyfriend since fourth year.

Scorpius also hated the cold, but not as much as his lover. Malfoy Manor was always cold, it doesn’t matter how many fires you light. He didn’t hate the cold because it’s, well, cold. He hated it because it reminded him how the world could have been. Cold, uncaring, ruled by Voldemort. The only thing that kept him from lighting himself on fire was the green-eyed boy snuggled into his side.

It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and the pair couldn’t be more ready to leave. Scorpius and Albus didn’t fit in too well. Of course, they got more respect now that Albus was head boy, but that didn’t stop people from gossiping. The theory of Scorpius being the son of Voldemort had long been dead, but many people still believed him to be a dark wizard.

“A dark wizard my ass, you get upset when you step on flowers,” Albus says suddenly, turning to face Scorpius.

“They’re life too, and they’re pretty,” he bites back, smiling wide, “Just like you.”

Albus gets up, keep the blanking on, but straddling Scorpius’s waist. “I’m not the pretty one, you are.”

“You look better in green though,” Scorpius rolls his eyes at the other Slytherin's tactics.

Albus just continues to smile, “I can’t help but agree. It matches my eyes… but you don’t look too bad in black now do you?”

“I guess,” Scorpius says, scrunching his nose for a second. “What, why are you looking at me like that?”

Albus couldn’t help himself. His boyfriend was too adorable, too perfect. He loved him so much it hurt, and that’s probably why he said what he did. It came out without thinking, without any thought process. Two words, just two, “Marry me?”

The room was quiet. So quiet you could hear a moth fart. Scorpius’s mind was racing, his heart pounding. Albus was shocked at himself, and afraid. What if he said no?

“Yes! Oh god okay, I mean I’d love too, but we’re at school and god our parents would kill us!” Scorpius says, his smile not leaving his face.

“We can sneak out, go to Hogsmeade and apparate!” Albus says, sliding off the bed to get ready, “I want to marry you tonight.”

“You can’t be serious,” Scorpius says following suit, grabbing a black button up and jeans.

“As serious as my dad’s godfather.” Albus says pulling on a white dress shirt, “Wait we can’t see each other, turn around!” He says.

Scorpius does turn around, but it doesn’t stop him from rolling his eyes. “The last time we snuck out of Hogwarts we changed the timeline and brought Voldemort back.”

“That’s not going to happen again!” Albus says defensively, “I just- I’ll get the rings you get the priest, how about that. No time turners needed.”

“And our parents? Won’t they be mad if we don’t invite them?” Scorpius asks, “And what about your grandmother?”

Albus pauses for a second. They would be mad, but they’d understand, eventually. “We can host another one after school is over, you ready?” He asks pulling on his shoes.

“You’re a really bad influence Albus Severus… You’re lucky I love you.” He pulled on ring embellished with an M. “Let’s go Albus, I can’t believe I’m letting you convince me to do this.”

~

Scorpius was beyond nervous. The priest had him sitting in a room, and he was waiting for Albus to come back. They had got out of Hogwarts fine, that wasn’t what he was worried about. He was worried about his dad killing him. Draco would have wanted to be at his wedding, of course, but this was a private thing. He wanted it just to be him, Albus, and the priest.

At the alter Albus was feeling a similar way. He knew there would be no one else he wanted beside Scorpius, that was a given. He was worried about what his family would say. Nonetheless he was doing this, in his hand he held two matching rings, pure silver with emeralds. He had also gotten an engagement ring for Scorpius, that he would give him later.

He was playing with the rings in his pocket when the music started. He looked to the doors and saw Scorpius. He was even more beautiful than Albus thought possible. It was a basic outfit, nothing special, but the way his hair was sitting, and the smile he was wearing, made it impossible to look away.

He got to the alter, and the priest began reading. When it came to the vows, Albus went first, using whatever came to his head. “You- Scorpius Malfoy, you are my best friend. Through thick and thin, high and low… You follow my crazy plans most of the time, except for the ones you shut down… I remember how upset I was when my father wouldn’t let me near you, and I never want to feel that again. I want to be with you, always. From now to the end of the world.”

He was crying, both boys were. Albus slipped the ring on to Scorpius’s finger, noting it was a little loose. Scorpius noticed too and smiled. “Albus Severus Potter. I remember when we met, you gave me a chance. You didn’t believe any of the rumors and became my first and only friend. I’ve been through hell and back, and the only thing I could think of to get me through it was you. You- the crazy idiot who thought it would be a good idea to sneak out and get married, you the man I love. Someone once said, and I don’t think it matters who, that we belong together… I think they were right. I never want to live in a world where I can’t have you, and I would trade the entire Malfoy estate just to be with you. I Love you so much…” He said wiping tears with the back of his hand. The Malfoy slid the ring onto Albus’s finger, beginning to laugh. “Of course, your ring fits.”

“It’s not my fault your bony!” Albus shoves him slightly.

“Now, with the power invested in me I now pronounce you Partners in crime for life! You may now kiss the groom!” The priest smiled, and watched as the two pressed their lips together, smiling so hard it looked like their face would split.

~

Christmas break was… awkward. The newly weds had sat in their own compartment, holding each other’s hand. It had been two days after the wedding, and they were glad no one had asked about their rings. Scorpius now also sported an engagement ring, two silver serpents twisting together.

“I love you,” Scorpius whispered against his husbands’ neck. His husband… he would never get over that. “God we’re married,” He adds.

“We are, you’re my husband!” He says, smiling.

“Our parents, they’re going to kill us!” Scorpius says.

“They are!” Albus agrees, squeezing his hand tighter. As they exit the train, they wish each other luck, and walk to their parents. It was time, they thought.

~

Albus was eating dinner with the family. The whole family. He decided it was now or never. He cleared his throat and stood up, catching everyone’s attention. “Um yes, I am not good at announcements… I just thought I’d tell everyone at once, that I’m married.”

He quickly sat down, when a sudden voice raised from the crowd, “You’re getting married? How wonderful, what’s her name?”

Albus forced a smile, “Um… I am already married…” He said, raising his hand, “Did it just before school ended… we snuck out.”

It was Ginny’s turn to stand, “You what?!”

“I swear mom, it was really quick. We went to Hogsmeade, apparated, and came back!” Albus defends, “We wanted it to just be us!”

Harry put his hand on Ginny’s, “Calm down honey. How did it happen?”

“Who is it?” Another Weasley relative called.

Albus quickly downed some water, “Um, well… It’s Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. We were lying in bed and I kind of just… proposed.”

“Malfoy?” George asked, “I knew you were dating but you got married?”

“Yeah… and I love him so much. You should have seen him; I mean I know you wish you were there, but he was just… Gorgeous.” Albus gushes.

Harry smiled but Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked mad. “You should have invited us!”

“We didn’t want anyone else there!” He defended, “It was just us. And the priest. It was in the moment and I’m so glad we did it…”

“I’m proud of you. You found a keeper, and you kept it. Now let’s get that pensive and see it ourselves eh?” Harry said, raising a glass. “Or at home, we can do it at home.” He added.

“Who’d think, Albus is the first to get married.” James says, raising his glass too. Soon everyone at the table had their glass raised, and Albus got lots of congratulation.

~

The Malfoy family dinner was much smaller. It only consisted of Scorpius, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius. It was also quieter. The family ate in silence, the only sound was metal scrapping on plates. Scorpius suddenly stood up. “I- I have to tell you all something.”

His heart was racing, “Go ahead.” Draco said. His father smiled, assuming it was going to be about his and Albus relationship, not about their marriage.

His grandparents didn’t know. He begged Draco not to tell them when he and Albus got together, and before it seemed to late to tell them. But this was different, this was marriage. “I got married,” He said, holding up his hand to show his family.

Lucius looked up, his eyes focusing on the rings. He looked healthier now, if quieter. They had moved on from the war, but still held prejudice ideals, that made Scorpius fear their judgement. His grandfather studied the rings before speaking, “To who? Why was there no wedding?”

Draco had grabbed on to Scorpius’s hand. He raised him to never aim to make anyone proud but himself, but he knew. He knew his father was intimidating, and the moment he locks eyes with you all you want to do is make him proud.

“There was a wedding. We snuck out, and… we got married in private. No one was there but us and the priest. We decided we’d host another wedding for the family,” Scorpius said.

“Yes dear, but to who are you married to, I want to know the name of my granddaughter in law,” Narcissa says, “Is she pretty?”

Scorpius could cry. He tightened his father’s hand, “I-“Lucius cut him off.

“Draco? You know who she is don’t you?” He asked eyeing his son. “She- she isn’t pureblood, is she?” Draco looked to his son, who nodded. Draco shook his head looking down.

The youngest Malfoy took a deep breath before speaking, “She isn’t a she either. I am married to Albus. Albus Potter.”

The air grew thick with tension, waiting for someone to speak. Lucius looked as if Scorpius said he tamed a werewolf, and Narcissa wore a look of contemplation. Draco was upset, about the fact he wasn’t at the wedding, but understood.

It was Narcissa who broke the silence, “He’s the one with the green eyes? And long hair?” She asked. Scorpius nodded, “Then- I guess I get a pretty grandchild in law either way…”

Scorpius smiled, then turned to Lucius. “I- I guess I’m not pleased by it. You are marrying a half-blood… a Potter.” The smile dropped, “But, you’re my grandson. You deserve happiness, and it’s not like you can have children together…” Lucius said forcing a small smile.

Lucius looked over to Draco, who was smiling just as wide as his son. “To Scorpius!” Lucius called, raising a glass. Scorpius swore he could cry, but instead he sat down, and finished the meal. This time it wasn’t quiet, no, Narcissa and Lucius were discussing. The future, the wedding, the change their family was about to go through.

All was good. Even if it was a bit gay.


End file.
